This Rain Reminds Me Of You
by rharaayumi
Summary: hm.. mungkin agar suatu saat nanti, di mana kita tidak bisa lagi bertemu, kau akan selalu bisa merasakan keberadaanku di sisimu saat hujan turun.


**Summary **: hm.. mungkin agar suatu saat nanti, di mana kita tidak bisa lagi bertemu, kau akan selalu bisa merasakan keberadaanku di sisimu saat hujan turun.

**Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujumaki

**Genre : **romance hurt, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate :** T

**Pairing : **Kise-Kuroko-Akashi

**Warning : OOC**, miss typo, gak nyambung sama summary

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ !**

Apa yang akan terbayang di benakmu saat kau melihat hujan? Pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh, tentu saja air yang jatuh dari langit! Oh, oke baiklah, kita ganti pertanyaannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat melihat hujan? Memutuskan tidak keluar rumah, minum segelas minuman hangat, entah itu coklat hangat, susu hangat dan apapun namanya, ditemani berbagai macam cemilan sambil menikmati acara di layar tv dan berlindung di balik selimut hangat. Yah itu kedengarannya menarik, setidaknya menarik di fikiran kebanyakan orang. Tapi pernahkah kau sangat ingin keluar dan berdansa di bawah hujan ditemani musik dari dentuman rintik air yang bertubrukan dengan bumi? Aku pernah, tepatnya selalu ingin melakukannya saat hari sedang hujan, karena hujan inilah yang mengingatkanku padanya.

_**Flashback**_

Aku terduduk di ayunan taman, menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan tangisanku, meskipun hal itu sebenarnya tak perlu kulakukan karna tak aka nada seorang pun yang menyadari tangisanku, karna semuanya tertelan bersama air hujan ini. Yah aku terduduk seorang diri di tengah taman saat yang lain berusaha mencari tempat perlindungan.

"hei, kenapa kau menangis?" suara asing itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Suara dari orang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku entah sejak kapan. Kuperhatikan dia, tepatnya kulihat dia lamat-lamat. Tidak, tepatnya yang kulihat hanyalah ujung kakinya yang persis berada di depan mataku. Aku tak menjawab, bahkan tak mengangkat wajahku hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya.

"yah menangis memang bisa meringankan bebanmu tapi bertindak akan lebih meringankan apa yang kau pikul daripada hanya menangis menyesali apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan!" aku yang mendengarnya tetepi tidak berubah dari posisiku, tidak sejengkal, bahkan tidak sesentipun. Tetap membisu membiarkan air hujan hujan untuk menjawab kata-kata orang itu. Tidak, dia bahkan tidak bertanya jadi tidak ada yang perlu dijawab sang hujan.

Kulihat dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku, tentu saja yang kulihat hanya ujung kakinya yang mulai berputar arah dari hadapanku. 1 langkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah sampai benar-benar hilang dari jangkauan penglihatanku.

"oya setiap orang punya kehebatannya sendiri yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Hanya karna kau tidak becus akan 1 hal dan patah semangat lalu menyia-nyiakan hidupmu? Saat itulah kau akan benar-benar tidak pantas hidup lagi!" aku terhenyak, tanpa sadar mengangkat kepalaku ke arahnya, ke arah sumber suaranya, tidak ada apapun di sana.

_**Flashback end**_

Sekali lagi kulirik jam yang tergantung indah di dinding di atas pintu masuk cafe ini. Jam indah menurutku, berbentuk seperti bola basket yang seolah-olah melayang di udara dan siap masuk ke dalam sebuah ring. Café ini lumayan unik, lantainya bermotif lapangan basket bahkan di mejanya juga. Banyak hiasan tentang basket di tempat ini, serbet ini misalnya berbentuk baju basket. Iya memang tanpa nama, tapi memiliki no. tiga sisi dindingnya memakai wallpaper yang menggambarkan kursi penonton dan beberpa orang yang terlihat antusias menyaksikan para pemain. Satu sisi dindingnya lagi full dengan kaca, sehingga kau bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di luar sana. Hiruk pikik manusia yang berlomba dengan waktu, setidaknya saat cuaca cerah kau akan melihat pemandangan itu. Pepohonan yang dengan sabarnya melindungi para manusia dari matahari. Dan tentu saja, kau dengan jelas bisa melihat langit dan bisa mengamati perubahan warnanya. Kurang 5 menit lagi waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.15,. jadi di sini tidak ada yang terlabat, hanya aku yang dating terlalu cepat, agar bisa dengan tenang menikmati 'kekalahan terbesarku'

_**Flashback**_

"kalah menang itu hal biasa, hidup yang terus-terusan menang juga tidak ada gunanya" lagi-lagi suara suara asing tapi sangat ku kenal itu muncul di belakangku! Ku dengar langkahnya dan suara gemericik air di tengah lapangan yang basah karna hujan ini. Aku masih tak beranjak dari posisi ku yang tengah mengahdap ke ring basket dengan kepala tertunduk memikirkan kekalahan tim kami di pertandingan final tadi.

"kalah yang sebenarnya adalah saat kau tidak bisa bangkit dan terus terpuruk memikirkan kekalahanmu yang dulu!". Orang ini benar-benar sok tau dengan semua kata-kata bijaknya. Aku sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya, dia belum pernah berada di posisiku, juga tidak tau rasanya jadi diriku. Ingin rasanya kupatahkan rahangnya detik ini juga, agar ke-sok-tahuannya berhenti sampai di sini. Tanpa fikir panjang, kubalikkan diriku menghadap ke arahnya dan menunjuk tepat ke arah matanya yang saat itu menutup, sepertinya dia sedang menikmati hujan ini.

"kau jangan sok tau dengan apa yang terjadi padaku! Kau belum pernah di posisi ku jadi tidak tau rasanya! Hentikan omongan sok bijakmu itu!" makiku ketus padanya, meskipun aku sadar di sudut terdalamhatiku semua yang dia ucapkan ada benarnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katakuku, dia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Lalu membuka matanya, mata yang menurutku indah? Tidak! Ini adalah mata yang unik dengan semua kemisteriusannya. Bola mata yang berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya. Mata yang saat kau menatapnya, kau akan merasa takut sekaligus merasa aman di saat yang bersamaan. Mata indah yang kau bahkan tidak akan percaya akan ada mata seperti itu di dunia ini.

"yah kau memang benar aku memang tidak pernah merasakan kekalahan seperti yang kau alami saat ini. Karna aku selalu menang di setiap pertandinganku." Dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya, tapi senyum yang keluar senyum yang aneh, bukan senyum tulus seperti yang tadi sia lakukan. Itu senyuman untuk menutup lukanya mungkin? Entahlah!

"yah kau mungkin memang benar aku tidak pantas berkata sok bijak saat aku tidak pernah mengalami hal yang sama yang dialami orang lain. Tapi kekalahan kecil tadi bisa kau jadikan pelajaran untuk terus berjuang saat kekalahan lebih besar dan lebih menyakitkan datang. Kalau kau terpuruk hanya karna hal tadi, hidupmu sekali lagi tidak pantas di dunia ini.!"

Aku diam seribu bahasa mencoba mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimatnya, tapi tak bisa, matanya lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Daripada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, aku lebih bisa mengerti apa yang dia rasakan hanya dengan melihat kedua matanya.

"yare-yare ka terbius mataku juga? Hahaha, aku bersyukur memiliki mata ini, semua yang melihatnya akan terbius. Tapi mata ini jugalah yang menyebabkanku tak bisa ikut main di tim. Hei, bukankah tidak ada aturan orang yang memiliki mata berbeda tidak boleh ikut main basket? Tapi aku tidak membenci mataku, karna aku yakin mata ini tercipta pasti karena memiliki alasan khusus yang indah. Lagian aku suka basket, sekalipun tidak masuk tim aku bisa bermain basket kan?" dia kembali tersenyum, senyum yang indah, yang berbeda dari ang tadi.

'Kurokochi'

_**End of flashback**_

"kurokochi, hua maaf telat. Aku bingung harus pakai baju yang mana DX" teriak seorang berambut kuning dengan postur tubuh sempurna mirip seorang model dari arah pintu masuk cafe. Ralat dia memang model, model sekaligus atlit basket.

"ah.. tidak apa-apa Kise, aku yang terlalu cepat datang" ku pasang senyum terindahku untuknya, meskipun ini bukan senyum tertulusku.

Kise membalas senyumanku dan menarik kursi duduk tepat dihadapanku dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"apa kau sudah memesan sesuatu Kuroko?" aku menggelengkan kepala perlahan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"belum, aku lagi tidak bernafsu makan atau minum sesuatu" sahutku sesuka hati dan memalingkan wajah ke arah kananku yang tepat menghadap dinding kaca tadi, dinding yang menjadi saksi bisu para tamu yang ada di cafe dan manusia yang ada di luar sana. Kise mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan ke arah kami.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" jawab si pelayan bersiap mencatat pesanan Kise.

"2 milkshake vanilla"

"ada yang lain tuan?" tanya si pelayan

"untuk sementara itu dulu" jawab Kise tersenyum, dan si pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan kami. Hening beberapa saat, aku masih setia menghadap jendela kaca, menikmati dentuman rintik air yang menghepas ke kaca.

_**Flashback**_

"aarrggghhhh sial! Aku lupa bawa payung -_- ! kenapa harus hujan sekarang sih? Kenapa gak besok-besok saja?" gerutuku di depan pintu gedung sekolah sambil menatap langit yang tak menampakkan minatnya untuk merubah warna.

"kau fikir dengan menggerutu seperti itu hujan bakal berhenti?" lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, tapi kali ini lebih mengejek dari pada sebelumnya. Aku menoleh, menatapnya cemberut, memasang tampang marah kepadanya.

"Akashi! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kelasmu sudah pulang dari tadi?" tanyaku dengan nada pura-pura ketus kepadanya.

"yah aku ketiduran di kelas dan gak ada yang membangunkan, pas bangun tau-tau udah hujan. Eh, malah ketemu denganmu? Yah sudah kita pulang sama-sama saja! Aku bawa payung kok. Ku antar kau sampai rumah!" bukannya marah menanggapi pertanyaan ketusku, dia malah tersenyum sambil menyodorkan payungnya.

"tidak usah, rumah kita berlawanan arah, aku tunggu saja sampai hujan reda" tolakku, walaupun tidak yakin sambil menatap langit yang sepertinya tidak mengizinkanku meninggalkan sekolah.

Dia tidak berbicara lagi, malah ikut menatap langit, lalu menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali. Dia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanku yang masih mematung menatap langit, sepintas kulihat dia membuka payungnya, dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menarikku ke dalam payung yang sama dengannya. Menarikku masuk lebih dalam masuk kedalam payung yang sama dengannya, membuat jarak di antara kami tereliminasi semakin banyak. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, entah perasaan apa ini, tapi ini familiar sama seperti perasaan saat aku mengenal basket.

"sudah diputuskan, aku akan mengantarmu! Tidak, aku ingin mengantarmu, senang rasanya bersamamu lebih lama lagi!"

Deg deg deg hanya mendengar kalimat itu saja... aku... kami berjalan dalam hening, entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, tapi aku bahagia bisa seperti ini.

"hei, kenapa kita selalu bertemu saat hujan turun seperti ini?" pertanyaanku itu memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami. Aku tidak menoleh kepadanya, hanya lirikan kecil dari ujung mataku, kulihat dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"hm.. mungkin agar suatu saat nanti, di mana kita tidak bisa lagi bertemu, kau akan selalu bisa merasakan keberadaanku di sisimu saat hujan turun. Yak kita sudah sampai, ini rumahmu kan? Sana masuklah keringkan badanmu agar kau tidak sakit!, aku pulang dulu yah.. jaa"

Dia melangkah pergimeninggalkanku yang masih berdiri di teras rumah, kuputuskan untuk terus melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. 'agar suatu saat nanti, di mana kita tidak bisa lagi bertemu, kau akan selalu bisa merasakan keberadaanku di sisimu saat hujan turun' kalimatnya itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Sejak saat itu, kami lebih sering bertemu, bukan karena hujan yang lebih sering turun. Tapi, karna kami merasakan hal yang sama yang tidak bisa rasakan saat bersama orang lain.

Setahun sejak pertemuan pertama kami, tepatnya setahun sudah sejak dia menemukanku menangis di taman waktu itu. Hari ini aku dan tim ku menang, sama seperti hari itu hujan turun lebat, aku pulang dari pertandingan, tapi tidak pulang bersama anggota tim lainnya. Aku pulang bersamanya, bersama Akashi.

Dia berjanji akan memberikan sebuah kejutan saat aku memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dia menggenggam tanganku, menarikku mengikutinya dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Aku yang seharusnya lelah setelah pertandingan final tadi, entah kenapa rasanya memiliki tenaga baru saat tangannya menggenggam tanganku, aku selalu memiliki energi lebih besar saat bersamanya dan saat melihatnya.

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT... BRUUUUUK bersamaan saat suara tubrukan itu kudengar dia meneriakkan namaku "KUROKO...!"

Teriakan itu membangunkanku menghadapi kenyataan. Dia Akashi, melindungiku dari tabrakan itu, dan mengorbankan nyawanya yang berharga itu.

"Kuroko... kau.. tidak apa-apa kan?.. tidak ada.. luka kan...? syukurlah... kau baik... baik... saja... entah apa yang... akan ku lakukan... jika sesuatu.. terjadi padamu... ingat Kuroko... kau harus .. terus hidup... karna.. aku.. akan selalu bersamamu... dan kita... pasti akan selalu bertemu saat hujan.. sama seperti saat pertama kali ... kita bertemu..."

Dia tersenyum lalu menutup mata dengan tenang, menutup mata misteriusnya, genggamannya menjadi dingin, lebih dingin dari udara di sekeliling kami. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, semua tersangkut di tenggerokan. Kering seketika, 180 derajat dari yang ada di depan mataku yang tiba2 menjadi merah seperti warna rambutnya.

"a..a...Akashi" sekali lagi di hari yang sama seperti tahun lalu aku menangis di tengah hujan

"Akashi"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kurokochi, kau baik-baik saja? Aku tau kalu selalu mengingat Akashi di saat seperti ini. Tapi, sudah saat nya kau melupakannya. Maaf maksudku bukan melupakannya, sudah saatnya kau melangkah dia pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini terus." Kise benar, aku sudah berjanji padanya. Berjanji pada Akashi bahwa aku tidak akan membuang hidupku.

"ya.. kau memang benar, tidak akan kusia-siakan hidup yang dia berikan padaku" kembali kuyakinkan diriku, hidup dan nyawa ini masih ada sampai detik ini karna dia yang memberi kesempatan padaku untuk hidup.

"Terima kasih Akashi" pertama kalinya aku tersenyum sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu. Hari ini tepat lima tahun hari ini tepat lima tahun Akashi meninggalkanku.

"Kise, tolong antar aku ke makamnya, aku ingin memberi penghormatan terakhir kepadanya sebelum kita melangsungkan pertunangan malam ini"

"tentu saja, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya!"

Kami keluar dari cafe ini, hujan tidak selebat yang tadi, hanya rintik kecil seperti menerima penerimaanku kepada diriku sendiri, seperti mengerti hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan untuk Akashi. Kise mendorong kursi roda yang kududuki menuju pemakaman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari cafe ini, kami biarkan hujan ini membasahai kami.

Yah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, saat Akashi menyelamatkanku aku juga kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berjalan. Syaraf kaki ku tidak ada yang rusak, kata dokter ini hanyalah masalah psikis, entah sampai kapan aku akan betah duduk di sini.

_**OWARI**_

"semoga kau bisa behagia bersamanya Kuroko, Kise orang yang baik. Aku akan selalu bersamamu saat hujan turun, suatu saat aku percaya kau akan bisa mengingatkanku sambil tersenyum. Sosok seperti asap itu yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Kuroko yang duduk di kursi roda itu, menatap nisan yang terpahat di depannya. Sama seperti Kuroko dan Kise yang menatap nisan itu lamat-lamat.

Sosok di belakang Kuroko itu yang terlihat berambut merah walaupun dengan warna yang sedikit memudar, sosok itu sejak tadi merengkuh pundak Kuroko. Seolah, mengirimkan energi kehidupannya untuk Kuroko, padahal justru energi kehidupannya sendiri lah yang telah hilang. Sosok itu Akashi hilang dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, sosok itu perlahan bersama dengan matahri yang perlahan muncul di balik awan.


End file.
